


Андский переезд

by Ailuropoda_Aprica, fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bus, Gen, Road Trips, almost mind reading
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: Ночной переезд — то ещё испытание, особенно если его не избежать.





	Андский переезд

**Author's Note:**

> всем, кто ездил в автобусе ночью в жару, посвящается!

Тони искренне считал, что удивить его способно немногое, а последняя версия наноброни подготовила ко всему. Ему и в страшном сне не могло привидеться, что рядовая миссия против торговцев подозрительным оружием в Колумбии пройдёт настолько паршиво: партизаны взорвут квинджет, раненых Мстителей уведёт Вонг через портал, а сам Тони, разобравшись с остатками банды и их секретной документацией, вдруг обнаружит себя вдвоём со Стивеном Стрэнджем на пепелище. И услышит от него:  
  
— Я отдал Вонгу двойное кольцо и не смогу вернуть нас в Нью-Йорк.  
  
Позже, стоя на трассе в сорока километрах от Кали и пытаясь остановить автобус до столицы, Тони испытывал громадное желание побиться головой о что-нибудь твёрдое — да хотя бы о своего спутника, потому как ещё во время миссии исчерпал ресурсы брони и улететь в ней не мог, сотовая связь из-за Андского хребта в этом районе отсутствовала, а обращаться за помощью к местным не следовало из-за риска нарваться на многочисленных сторонников разгромленной банды. Его слабо обнадёживали лишь цивильный внешний вид (пятнистый спортивный костюм у Тони; джинсы, серая футболка и черная короткая куртка у Стивена) и найденные на базе сто долларов.   
  
— Блеск! Мы застряли в Колумбии с разряженными гаджетами, и у нас сто баксов на двоих.  
  
— Твой старкофон ещё светится, — заметил Стивен, вглядываясь вдаль.  
  
— Перестанет в течение часа, так что я вряд ли успею позвонить, — с сожалением признал Тони. — Я, конечно, увеличу срок службы, когда вернусь, но нам ещё нужно вернуться, не обращаясь ни к полиции, ни к прохожим.  
  
— Что оставляет только один путь.  
  
— Какой?  
  
— Посольство в Боготе. Я оперировал нашего посла, так что он мне обязан. И как раз туда направляется тот автобус-экспресс. Остановим?  
  
Удача улыбнулась Тони и Стивену: водитель не только остановил автобус, но и согласился довезти обоих за сто долларов до столицы (как оказалось, билеты стоили по сорок пять) и вручить две маленькие бутылки воды. Дойдя по проходу до свободной пары сидений почти в конце автобуса, они остановились.  
  
— Я у окна, — быстро сказал Тони.  
  
— Само собой.  
  
Тони залез на обшитое грубой синей тканью сиденье с высокой спинкой и вопросительно посмотрел на Стивена:  
  
— Почему само собой?  
  
— Потому что я выше, у меня длиннее ноги, — невозмутимо пояснил Стивен, усаживаясь рядом. — А ногам нужен простор.  
  
— Мне почти захотелось поменяться местами.  
  
— Поздно. Любуйся вечерними Андами и не слишком налегай на воду. Судя по расписанию у водителя, нам ехать одиннадцать часов.   
  
Тони с чувством стукнулся затылком о спинку сиденья и затих.  


 

* * *

  
Привыкнув к собственному люксовому транспорту, Тони упустил из виду, сколь неудобным может оказаться любой другой. Первые полчаса прошли нормально: он разглядывал ущелья как заправский турист. Но затем у него затекла спина, а все попытки сменить позу потерпели неудачу.   
  
— Да что ж такое-то, а? — проворчал он, сев полубоком, и ткнул кулаком в спинку. — Что с тобой не так?  
  
— Сиденья в большинстве видов общественного транспорта не учитывают естественный изгиб позвоночника, — ровным тоном ответил Стивен и повернул голову к Тони. — Как минимум в нижней части они должны быть выпуклыми, а не вогнутыми.  
  
Тони на секунду задумался, вспомнил картинку из анатомического атласа и кивнул:  
  
— Логично.  
  
— Вместо этого позвоночнику приходится выгибаться в обратную сторону, а пассажирам невысокого роста — ещё и сутулиться.  
  
Стивен снял куртку, скатал в небольшой валик и прижал к спинке соседнего сиденья на уровне поясницы Тони.  
  
— Проверяй.  
  
Тони развернулся и на пробу опёрся о спинку.  
  
— И правда удобнее... Так, а ты?  
  
— Я в норме. Не меня обвиняли в том, что я третьи сутки на ногах.  
  
Подавив порыв огрызнуться, Тони несколько секунд разглядывал гордый профиль своего соседа, но в итоге махнул рукой и закрыл глаза. Из всех магических умений Стивена более всего его впечатляли не порталы и самонаполняющиеся пиалы, а поистине мистическая способность гасить всё раздражение Тони своим непрошибаемым спокойствием. Это выяснилось ещё в день знакомства: Стивен не вёлся на эмоции Тони, умудряясь улавливать суть прозвучавших слов и отвечать по существу. И после такого повышать голос и размахивать руками уже не хотелось.  
  
Поразмышляв на эту тему с четверть часа, Тони задумался о более насущной проблеме: свернутая куртка под поясницей очень выручила бы любителей спать на спине, но Тони к ним не относился. Поёрзав в безуспешной попытке уснуть, он тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Док, не возражаешь, если я положу голову тебе на плечо?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Плечо оказалось довольно костлявым, так что Тони накрыл его все той же курткой и приобнял Стивена, не придумав, куда ещё деть руки. Получилось терпимо, так что он задремал.  


 

* * *

  
Из всех неприятностей, мешающих выспаться усталому человеку, Тони счастливо проигнорировал духоту в салоне, разговоры колумбицев и несколько попыток водителя резко затормозить. Но вот холод… К полуночи температура в горах упала настолько, что он проснулся, сильно дрожа.   
  
— А ведь днём была жара…  
  
Потерев глаза, он увидел, как пассажиры из числа местных натягивают шерстяные кофты и шапочки, и перевёл взгляд на Стивена в футболке.  
  
— Кажется, пора вернуть тебе куртку, док.  
  
— Она мало чем поможет. Посиди.  
  
Воспользовавшись очередной остановкой, Стивен отправился к водителю и вскоре вернулся с коричневым шерстяным пледом.   
  
— Только один? — уточнил Тони.  
  
— Последний и детский, так что советую снова лечь на меня.  
  
— У меня малость затекла шея.  
  
— Меняемся местами.  
  
Как оказалось, сиденье у прохода и правда позволяло вытянуть ноги, только Тони это мало что дало. Понаблюдав за его попытками устроиться поудобнее, Стивен лишь вздохнул и притянул к себе.   
  
— Не хотелось бы отлежать тебе вторую руку, док, — извиняющееся проговорил Тони.  
  
— С ней случались вещи и похуже.  
  
— И всё равно… буду должен.  
  
— Спи.  
  
Ему удалось уснуть почти на два часа, когда водитель решил включить заводную музыку на весь автобус. Пока подпрыгнувший Тони и удержавший его от падения Стивен удивлённо моргали, местные объяснили парочке возмутившихся туристов, что в Колумбии так принято, и посоветовали оценить последний альбом группы Bomba Estéreo. Оценивать пришлось весь остаток пути.  


 

* * *

  
На территорию Боготы автобус въехал в шесть утра. До американского посольства на Калье 24-бис требовалось пройти ещё три с половиной километра, что изрядно помятые и невыспавшиеся Тони со Стивеном в итоге сделали. Широко зевая, они ввалились на пропускной пункт перед белым зданием и прикорнули там же на диванчике, пока охранник пытался дозвониться послу Уитакеру.  
  
Две недели спустя Тони презентовал каждому защитнику Земли новенький старкофон с мощнейшим аккумулятором, и лишь один колдун знал, что на его создание вдохновил андский переезд.


End file.
